Home For The Holidays
by WildeChild17
Summary: Set after Rise of the Night. After Nyx's defeat, the Seven are forced to stay in Metal City, since the WBBA Board of Directors doesn't exactly want superpowered young adults running around the world. Of course, this causes some complications when it comes to holiday plans. Rated for language. 3-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Rise of the Night. Basic point to remember for this: After Nyx's defeat, the Seven are forced to stay in Metal City, since the WBBA Board of Directors doesn't exactly want superpowered young adults running around the world. Of course, this causes some complications when it comes to holiday plans.**

**Read on, my dears!**

* * *

"Oh, hey, Tsubasa!"

"Yuu, please lower your voice. Not everyone is loud at seven in the evening,"

"Sorry, bird man!"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, good naturedly, as he added a spoonful of sugar to his tea and mixed it in. He took a sip of it, eyes sliding shut, before he turned around to face the blonde teen in the room.

Yuu was currently going through the fridge, mumbling under his breath.

"No sugar before bedtime," Tsubasa reprimanded the blond. He reached out, pulling the teen away from the fridge, "If you want dinner, I'll be glad to fix you something."

Yuu looked startled and disappointed, "Uh, actually, Tsubasa- I... I was going to try to cook dinner myself."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... it's Christmas Eve, and... not everyone here is going to get home, even for the holidays. They aren't going to be able to see their friends and families, and I just... I want to do something nice for them..." Yuu said, looking a little dejected.

Tsubasa blinked, surprised, before a small smile spread over his lips. He released his hold on his younger charge, and then set his tea mug on the counter.

"Yuu," Tsubasa patted his shoulder, "I think that's a lovely idea. And since you came up with it, I'll help you do it."

Yuu brightened, and his smile could have rivaled the sun's.

"Except," Tsubasa eyed the not quite full fridge. "I think we're going to need call in some back up."

.

.

.

The kitchen was a hustle and bustle of activity, as Yuu, Tsubasa, Madoka, Benkei, Hikaru, Gingka, Ryuga, and Kyoya were putting together a meal that could rival any five star resturaunt's. From the common room, they could hear Kakeru and Ryuto, along with the other Seven. Ryo sat at the island, overwatching the scene.

"Yuu makes a good point though," Madoka said, as she was chopping up an onion. "Except for Kakeru and Ryuto, they aren't going to be going home for the holidays."

"I don't think I've heard any of them say that their families are coming," Gingka frowned, thoughtfully. "Have you guys?"

"Chris has an assignment, unfortunately," Tsubasa sighed. "Otherwise he would be here."

"Julian is busy with company meetings," Hikaru shook her head. "And Caspian is still on trial, so Wales is held up with his and Luke's lawyer."

"It's too expensive for Nile to travel," Kyoya admitted. "Even though Nefertiti sends him part of her paycheck, he's told me that it's enough to just get him month to month. I know it's putting a strain on Nefertiti as well, not being in Cairo with him."

"And then Kuro... Beylin Temple is so far away from any _real_ WBBA authority, that if she went and something happened," Gingka trailed off, looking despondent. "Only the Guardians can leave, if they wanted to."

"And they already have," Ryuga muttered.

"This is going to be a depressing Christmas," Benkei shook his head sadly. "Man, I feel so bad for them! Isn't there something we can do?"

"I don't think so, buddy," Kyoya sighed.

"Hey, no, don't say that!" Yuu piped up, "Even the Seven's families can't come, we can still be here for them! We can make this Christmas work, it'll just take a bit of determination, right?"

There was a beat of silence, before Hikaru nodded.

"Yuu's right. We can still make sure everyone's happy. Why don't we all join up here for lunch tomorrow for the gift giving? Besides, I'd like to get them something, even if it is a last minute gift. They deserve it, after the year they've all gone through,"

"Hey, that's a great idea, Yuu, Hikaru!" Gingka cheered, "Why don't we all join up for some shopping after dinner?"

"I'm game," Kyoya shrugged.

"Of course!" Madoka brightened.

As the mood in the kitchen took on a more pleasant atmosphere, Ryo lifted his mug of coffee to his lips, contemplative.

I wonder... he thought. If there's something I might be able to do...

.

.

.

"Ryugaaa!"

It was after dinner, and those that had made dinner were in the common room, discussing their game plan for the last minute Christimas shopping, when Ryuto and Kakeru came barreling in.

Or, Ryuto did. Kakeru came in at a slower pace.

"We've got a problem!" Ryuto exclaimed.

"Who needs a hospital?" Was Hikaru's first reaction, "I'll drive. Who's injured? Is Nefertiti-"

"Tomorrow is also Luke's birthday!" Ryuto all but wailed, "This is an absolute disaster! Luke can't be alone on Christmas _and_ his birthday!"

"He won't be alone-" Kakeru started, exasperated.

"Would you like to spend your birthday without your brother?!" Ryuto whirled around on the other teen, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, "Huh? You and Luke have similar pasts, can you imagine the one person who gives a damn about you not spending your birthday with you?!"

"Get off of me, you nut!" Kakeru shoved Ryuto away, "Jeez, okay, okay, you have a point! What do you expect we can do about it though?"

"I-" Ryuto cut off, and suddenly he looked defeated, "I don't know... I just... I guess I got caught up in the excitement. I mean... none of us even _knew_ that Luke's birthday is tomorrow and-"

"You two can come with us, if you'd like," Madoka piped up. "We were going to do some Christmas shopping for the others. How about you two get something for Luke, too?"

"Really?" Ryuto perked up.

"What's two more to this little trip?" Ryuga sighed, rolling his eyes, "Sure. Grab your stuff. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Ryuga, don't act like you don't care," Gingka teased. "After all, you wouldn't be joining of us if you didn't!"

"Shut up, Hagane!"

* * *

The mall was still open, so the group decided to split up, to cover more ground and not waste time. Madoka and Gingka, Hikaru, Ryuto, and Ryuga, Kyoya, Benkei, and Kakeru, and then Tsubasa and Yuu all scattered the moment they walked in.

"Christina loves to cook, right? How about a cookbook? She's not done Japanese cuisine yet, has she?" Gingka suggested, thoughtfully.

"Oh, good idea, Gingka!" Madoka smiled, "I hope no one else has thought of that."

"Well, even if they did, it wouldn't hurt for her to get some variety, would it?"

"I suppose not," Madoka shrugged. "So, that's Christina. What do you think we should get the others?"

"Kuro likes anything black and edgy," Gingka mused. "Nefertiti... something that reminds her of home?"

"Nero loves fashion, and Luke loves history and music. We should be able to do that," Madoka nodded. She sighed, "Oh, I wish we could do something other than just getting them a gift. They deserve so much more!"

"It sucks everybody's schedules don't line up," Gingka agreed. He untied his winter scarf, letting it hang around his shoulders in the heat of the building, "Especially on the holidays..."

The duo were silent for a moment, before Madoka suddenly let out a pleased noise, "Oh, look, there's the music store! We can get Luke's present!"

"And let's get double for the guy," Gingka said. "Since it's his birthday too."

.

.

.

"I'll handle the girls if you two want to take care of Luke and Nero," Hikaru suggested.

"Bookstore," Ryuto said, suddenly veering away from the other two. "Ryuga, come on!"

"Ryuto-" Ryuga started, annoyed.

Hikaru laughed, eyes sparkling, "Go, before you lose him."

Grumbling, Ryuga took off after his brother, who had disappeared into a bookstore. The doors let out a beep as he walked through them, announcing his presence. Ryuga took a second to look around, before spotting his brother's head of spiky white hair over the top of some shelves to his left.

Ryuga sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking through the aisles slowly. He'd let his brother do his thing- clearly, he knew more about Luke and Nero than the L'Drago Blader did.

Something caught Ryuga's eye, and he stopped in his tracks, turning his head to give the book on the shelf a look.

_Forgotten Treasures of History_, the gold title read, printed over a black cover.

_Hmm..._ Ryuga thought. While he had already done his shopping for everyone he had wanted to get gifts for...

_Oh, what the hell?_ Ryuga thought, swiping the book off the shelf. _Ryuto hasn't gone hunting in months thanks to the damn Board's restrictions. Maybe he'll find this interesting. _

Ryuga took a quick glance around, and made his way to the checkout counter in the back of the store. Once he purchased the book and it safely stowed away in a black bag, he decided to find Ryuto.

He found him, with a stack of books and art supplies in his arms.

"The books are for Luke, Nero, and Christina, but the art is just for Nero, since he loves designing so much," Ryuto said, at Ryuga's look. Then, he noticed his brother's own bag, "Ooh, what did you get?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Ryuga stretched the bag out of reach as Ryuto tried to peer into it. He paused, "Well, it does, but you're just gonna have to wait."

"Ooh, a present for me?" Ryuto smirked, "Aw, bro, you do care!"

"Shut up," Ryuga grumbled. "Go get your stuff paid for, and let's find Hikaru."

"Whatever you say, loverboy!"

"And don't call me that!"

Ryuto simply laughed at him.

.

.

.

"Classic rock for Luke?"

"Check. I got him AC/DC's Ultimate Hits,"

"... What is it with you and AC/DC, really? Gift card for Christina?"

"They're one of the best bands! And yep, got it,"

"That leather jacket for Kuro that would cost more if it wasn't the holidays?"

"Haha, yep,"

"And for Nero, too?"

"He's gonna love us,"

"Which leaves..."

"Nefertiti," Kakeru grimaced. "Any ideas?"

"I got none, short of bringing Nile here," Kyoya sighed, sitting down on a bench and leaning against the wall behind him.

Kakeru dropped the bags he was holding on the floor at Kyoya's feet, before sitting beside his brother.

"Funny, we've known her for three years and we can't think of anything," Kakeru grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The two brothers were silent for a moment, thinking over their options.

"Kyoya, pal!"

They jerked up, startled, as Benkei ran up to them, smiling broadly.

"Where did you disappear to, Ben-ben?" Kakeru teased.

"Oh, I did some shopping for you two!" Benkei continued to smile, "And, picked up something for Nefertiti, too! I never got to properly thank her for letting me take her spot on Wild Fang, and I thought you two might have some trouble figuring out what to get her, so maybe we could work together on her gift?"

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Benkei rummaged through his bags, before pulling out what looked like a binder at first glance. On closer inspection, though...

"A photo album?" Kakeru asked, dubiously.

"Yeah!" Benkei nodded, vigorously, "She couldn't travel with us in the first World Championships, or when we traveled looking for the Legendary Bladers, and I know she's like a sister to you two. I also have a habit of taking pictures of every little moment, so..."

Benkei trailed off, sheepish. He watched as Kyoya and Kakeru glanced at each other, before twin smirks appeared on their faces.

"Benkei, you're a life saver!"

* * *

Ryo smiled as he left the office, just as the clock was nearing midnight. He felt proud of himself, and he knew that what he had just achieved in doing would be one hell of a surprise for not only his son, but his friends as well.

Tomorrow, he was going to make damn sure, would be a Christmas to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Aaand it's kinda long**

**Also, Merry *belated* Christmas everyone! And Happy *belated* birthday, Lucas!**

* * *

"I don't know why Ryo couldn't have sent someone else to pick up all these packages," Nero grumbled, balancing some brightly wrapped gifts in his arms.

Christina, who was carrying multiple bags on her arms, shrugged, "Well, to be fair, we were all kind of sulking around when he asked..."

"She's right," Lucas sighed, leaning against the elevator wall.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday," Christina said to the redhead. "Are you... gonna call Wales later?"

"Or see if he calls me," Luke mumbled. "I spent twelve years living in fear and not celebrating a single birthday or Christmas, and I've only spent two with Wales. Not... spending it with him is... disheartening, to say in the least."

"Maybe he sent you something," Kuro shrugged. "A present? I sent mine to Bao last week."

"... Maybe. I haven't seen anything, yet," Luke sighed again.

"Well, at any rate, I'm sure we've all worked up an appetite," Nefertiti said, as the elevator doors dinged open. She inhaled deeply, then smiled, "Smell all of that good food."

"It does smell delicious," Christina agreed. "Hey, Ryo?"

"In the kitchen!" Ryo called. He sounded... amused? Like he was refraining from laughing, "What's up?"

"Where do you want these gifts?" Christina called.

"Under the tree, in the common room!"

"Tree?" Nero mumbled, "There wasn't a tree up when we left-"

"_Merry Christmas!_"

The group of five startled, dropping bags and boxes at the scene that greeted them in the common room.

Nearly everyone the knew was there: Team Excalibur, Wang Hu Zhong, Wild Fang, Dungeon, Gan Gan Galaxy, Starbreaker, the Legendary Bladers, and even the Guardians were there.

"Huh- What?" Nefertiti gaped.

"Oh, and happy birthday, Lucas!" Ryuto chirped, "Though, next time, how about a little more warning?"

"How are you all here?!" Kuro asked, bewildered, "Weren't... weren't you all busy?"

From the kitchen doorway, Ryo appeared, laughing.

"Oh, I pulled a few strings and made a few calls!" Ryo grinned, "Especially after I heard the others talking last night, before dinner, about who would be where and why!"

"But- But- But-" Christina stuttered.

"Oh, my god, this is the best Christmas present- _ever_!"

Just like that, the spell was broken as Luke dropped the few boxes he still held. He looked, well, like a kid on Christmas, as he launched himself across the room.

"Wales!"

"Hah! Hey, buddy!" Wales grinned, grabbing Luke in a hug, "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas!"

"And uh, by the way," Chris spoke up, eyeing the boxes on the floor. "All those packages you were sent to get? Those are the presents for you guys and everyone else here."

"... Whoops," Nero said, sheepishly.

"Hope nothing in them was fragile," Kuro deadpanned.

A round of laughter rippled through the room, before Gingka clapped his hands, grinning.

"Well, now that everyone's here... let's eat!"

* * *

After lunch, everyone gathered into the lounge. It was a bit of a tight fit, with over thirty people, but with the addition of pillows and blankets littering the floor, everyone managed to get into the room.

"Okay, well, how do we do this? Did everyone get gifts for everyone, or what?" Ryuto frowned.

"The Seven did a secret santa thing, didn't you guys?" Hikaru addressed said group.

"Yep," Christina nodded. "Should we go first then?"

"Probably best," Hikaru smiled.

"Who goes first?" Kakeru asked.

"Nefertiti- she came up with the idea!" Nero cheered.

"No, how about Luke, since he's the birthday boy?" Nefertiti shot back.

"No, really, no-" Luke started, bringing his hood over his head.

"I vote Luke!" Ryuto cheered.

"Agreed," Kakeru nodded.

"Yes, birthday boy!" Nero whooped.

"Noo..." Luke groaned, pulling his hood further over his eyes, "Guys, come on!"

"Just let it happen," Next to him, Wales chuckled, ignoring the glare he was shot with.

"Traitor," Luke hissed.

"Who was lucky enough to get Luke as their secret santa mission?" Christina asked.

"I was," Kuro deadpanned from her spot on the floor, near the tree. She turned, stretching out and yanking out a white and blue snowflake patterned box, "Surprisingly easy, once I thought about it."

Luke groaned, but took the gift as it was passed up to him. It wasn't much bigger than his hand, and square in shape. He frowned for a moment, turning it over, before pushing his finger under one of the seams and tearing through the paper.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday," Kuro shrugged as the paper fell to the floor.

"What- no. How did you-" Luke's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Get a KISS CD signed by the band members themselves? A woman never tells her secrets," Kuro smirked, and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Luke whispered, fervently.

"Mmhm..." Kuro hummed.

"Alright, who got Kuro's gift? I say we have everyone who gives their gift, gets their's next," Nero piped up.

"Sounds good to me," Ryuto shrugged.

"Guess that means I'm next," Christina clicked her tongue. She rummaged through the pile of gifts around her, before plucking up a black box with silver ribbon, "You'd better appreciate this, blackie, otherwise I'm dropping you in the middle of a forest."

"You forget, I lived in a forest for five years," Kuro drawled, and snatched box away. She started undoing the ribbon, "And what's with that nickname? Run out of the creative-" She cut off, "... Oh."

Kuro laid the box over her lap, before reaching among the silver tissue paper and lifting fabric out from within. It was a black leather jacket, buckles over the sides, studs on the shoulders and elbows, and with a heavy, cloth, black hood, patterened with silver skulls.

Bao whistled, "Wow." He turned to Christina, "How much did that cost you?"

"Enough," Was all the blonde said. "But there's more."

Sure enough, Kuro had by now pulled out a pair of studded, black leather gloves and a chainmail choker. She was pulling out a shirt now, black in color with a silver moon and the outline of a howling wolf. In red font over the bottom of the shirt was Kuro's name, looking like it had been scratched out with a set of claws.

"Custom made," Christina smirked, when Kuro turned wide eyes to her. When she said nothing, Christina added, "You're welcome."

"What the hell, Crissie," Kuro finally deadpanned. "What. The. Hell."

"You mentioned needing a new jacket," Christina shrugged. "And I noticed your blading gloves were getting pretty thin. I just threw in the necklace and shirt to complete the ensemble."

Kuro just stared, but she finally turned to place her items back in the box. She said nothing, but merely nodded at Christina in thanks.

"I guess that means I'm next," Nefertiti hummed. She stood up from her chair, stepping around Nile and reaching under the tree to pull out a rather... large box. About two and a half feet in length and two in width, covered in green and gold wrapping paper, "I called Chris in a panic because I had absolute no idea what to get you."

"I was running on three hours of sleep, thank you very much," Said Orion Blader muttered, frowning at the other woman. Then he blinked, "Wait. I gave you, like, several options to choose from. What did you-"

Christina ripped through the paper, ignoring the conversation going on around her. Her expression blanked, her hands shaking as she ran her hand over the glossy lid of the box. Slowly, she looked up, eyes wide, and cut off whatever Chris was preparing to say.

"Nef- I know how much a set like this costs- I know that you- With your studies and your internship- And then with Nile-"

"Don't worry about it," Nefertiti waved a hand. "The hard part was doing the research and pestering your brother about the details."

"She's right though," Chris eyed the box in Christina's possession. "A set like that can be pretty expensive."

Christina turned away, prying the tape off the box and opening it. Gingerly, she lifted a black compound bow from within. Also in the box was a set of gloves, and a dozen arrows, as well as several different arrow tips.

"Where did you even get it?" Christina marveled.

"Ordered it online," Nefertiti shrugged.

There was a beat, where in Lucas abruptly straightened from his spot on the couch, eyes narrowed.

"Is that why you asked for his credit card?" Lucas asked.

Nefertiti smirked, making her way back to her seat, "What? You told me yourself- you racked up your own bill for your gifts. I just added to the bill."

Lucas stared at her, before letting out a laugh and falling back into the cushions of the couch, "Oh, why didn't you just tell me what you were doing!"

"Because you would have taken it to the next level," Nefertiti deadpanned.

"Eh, not wrong, but the bastard deserves it," Luke shrugged, waving a hand. He flopped over, settling his head on Wales' shoulder.

"I'm so going to the range this afternoon," Christina whispered. Her eyes were bright, "Target practice. Ooh, I wonder if I'm still as a good of a shot as I was before-" She cut off, and turned to look at Chris, warily.

Chris just cocked an eyebrow, "Before I skipped town?"

"... Yeah. That,"

There was a few beats of silence, before Christina shook her head, and looked across the room at Nefertiti, "Thanks Nef. I appreciate this."

Nefertiti smiled, before Nero laughed, "Alright Nef... You're either gonna love or hate me for this."

Nefertiti's eyes instantly narrowed, her expression wary, "What did you do."

"Nothing bad!" Nero waved his hands, nearly smacking Julian, who just barely ducked, "But, this is kind of going off of what Christina said."

Nefertiti only stared him down, green eyes shining with suspicion. Nero reached into the inside of his jacket, pulling out a red envelope, held between his index and middle finger. With a smirk, he flicked his wrist and sent it spinning across the room.

Nefertiti just barely managed to catch it before it flew past her. She frowned as she carefully undid the flap, tilting her head as she pulled out something. Then, her eyes widened. Her head snapped up.

"Thank you so much," She said, fervently. Then, before anyone could ask, she was leaning down to grab Nile in a hug, "Guess who's coming home for the New Year!"

Nile's eyes lit up, craning his head back, "Wait- Really?"

"Nero got me plane tickets to Cairo! We can spend the New Year together!"

Nero smiled as the two continued to cheer. He blinked, looking over when Julian nudged him, "Huh?"

"Good idea," Julian nodded in the siblings' direction. "How did you get around the regulations the Board set?"

Nero just grinned at him, and held a finger to his lips. Julian stared at him for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head.

"I won't ask," Julian sighed.

"Please don't," Nero said, then flinched as an envelope landed in his lap. He blinked at it, before looking to his left.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Merry Christmas." Then his gaze slid to Julian, "Don't hate me."

"Why would I...?" Julian frowned, then he saw Wales clamp his hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking in mirth. He stared, "What did you do."

"I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Wales exclaimed, grinning.

"I told you, I was going all out. As long as the bastard's cards still work, I'm racking up a bill," Luke deadpanned. "My gift for Nero certainly did that."

Nero burst out laughing, "Oh, you sly son of a bitch!"

Before the younger blonde could react, Julian struck like a snake, his arm reaching over Nero's shoulder and snatching the papers in his hands.

"Hey! Oi, Julian, give that back! It's mine!" Nero turned, lunging to try and grab the papers back.

"Not until I see- _Lucas McKandless_!"

Lucas cackled, falling back against his brother, who was still laughing himself.

"Hey! As long as he's got an adult present, it's legal!"

"Yeah, and who here is really going to-" Julian suddenly cut off as _Kakeru _let out a whoop of laughter. He turned, seeing Kyoya of all people raising his hand, deadpan, "No."

"Yes," Luke, Nero, and Kyoya all chorused.

"_No_," Julian said, desperately. He turned his gaze back to Nero, "Nero, Nero, please-"

"I mean, even if this hadn't happened," Nero grinned. "I would have gotten my first tattoo sooner or later."

Julian groaned, and fell backwards on the couch, completely out of character for him. He held the papers back out to Nero, voice full of defeat, "I give up."

Nero whooped and snatched the papers back, "Thanks Luke! Thanks bro! And thanks Yoyo for taking me!"

There was a beat, before Yuu gasped.

"He didn't snap at being called Yoyo," Yuu breathed.

"Shut up!" Kyoya snapped, "He doesn't call me that every other second, that's why!"

"Ah, there's the Kyoya we all know and love," Gingka chirped.

"So that leaves..." Christina's eyebrows went up and she glanced over at Ryuto and Kakeru, "There's no way you two got each other."

"Oh, but I believe we did," Ryuto grinned, devilishly.

Kakeru looked wary, "What did you do?"

Ryuto instantly adopted an innocent look as he pulled a wrapped package from within his jacket.

"I don't trust that look," Kakeru simply stared the other teen down.

"For good reason," Ryuga muttered.

"Oi!" Ryuto whipped around to glare at his brother, "You take that back!"

"Make me," Ryuga deadpanned.

Kakeru leaned forward and snatched the parcel from Ryuto's hands, startling him. Without any fanfare, he ripped the paper, pausing only for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

"Why am I even surprised?" Kakeru grumbled, "Ryuto, why on earth would you get me a K-POP CD?"

Ryuto grinned, impishly, "Because as much as you love AC/DC, I know you you know the lyrics to POP/STARS and GIANTS and RISE... Which, if you would be kind enough to look at the song list," Ryuto reached out and flipped the CD case over, tapping it. "This is a CD I put together _specifically_ for the songs you like."

Kakeru blinked, once. Twice. Three times. Before he looked up and met Ryuto's sparkling eyes, "Okay... I'll admit it. You did good. Thanks."

Ryuto grinned, only to yelp when a small envelope hit him square in the forehead. He flailed, falling backward, "Hey!"

"Merry Christmas," Kakeru deadpanned. "I asked for Luke on this one."

"Who didn't ask Luke for help?" Wales sighed.

Luke looked up at his brother, "I've said it a few times already, Wales. So long as the bastard is alive and his cards are active, I'm racking up so much debt he'll never be able to pay it back."

"... I honestly can't even begin to try and be mad because I've been doing the same thing," And with that, Wales and Lucas fistbumped.

"Tickets?" Ryuto muttered, then his eyes went wide, "And a VIP for the Egyptian Museum of Cairo?"

"I've heard that the curator has you to thank for many of the discoveries that contributed to their ever expanding exhibits," Kakeru shrugged.

"How-"

Kakeru pointedly looked across the room at the Storm siblings. Nefertiti eventually shrugged, "I'm friends with the curator. Kakeru told me he was having trouble with figuring out a gift for you, so I made a few calls and Ardeth said he'd love to meet you. So I got Kakeru the pass and told him his gift was handled."

Ryuto inhaled sharply, and stared back down at the passes in his hands, before looking back up at Kakeru, "I'm allowed to bring a friend."

"You are?" Kakeru blinked, looking surprised.

"And you're coming with me,"

"I am?"

"This is non negotiable,"

"But why?"

"Because I said so... and because you're my best friend and I want to share this experience with me," Here, Ryuto turned to glare over his shoulder. "Since some people don't value history as much as others do."

Ryuga scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuto's eyebrow twitched, "How many historic monuments did you _destroy in your power driven quest for-_"

"And that's a wrap for the Seven's secret Santa!" Ryo intervened before a fight could break out, "So... who wants to give out the rest of their gifts first?"

* * *

**Yes, Kakeru likes the LoL *league of legends* songs. probs the only thing outside of AC/DC he'll listen to, fight me.**

**Lucas is a petty bitch, but I think that's cause I view him to be like Shoto from BNHA, where no amount of money can pay for the misdeeds done so Luke just spends money like crazy. **

**And the next update should be New Year's. It'll show what everyone does and who they're with! **

**Until next time, keep it wild!**


End file.
